Fairy Tail Ultimate challange game
by Warrior Husky
Summary: This would've never happened if Mirajane never lent Makarov her video camera...Boom! Crash!Bonk! Get back here you bastard! Kawaii! Oi! This is going to be a LONG day...(I might use a few swear words so read at own risk! Also, other guilds will be included in this too and Warrior Phoenix and I will be included too! One more thing, Crime Soriciere is in Fairy Tail too)


**Chapter 1: "Will you be my girlfriend?"**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at fairy tail...or so they thought... In this talented and unique guild, flying tables and chairs were non-extinct animals! They soared "gracefully" throughout the guild and nearly killed some of the new members that, somehow, didn't know that they were risking their lives in danger by joining this ever so powerful guild. The flame brain and ice cube head were being "best buddies" that were helping eachother train...according to Erza. To Natsu and Gray though, it was more like a 'quick stop drop and roll! Erza is shooting daggers at us! Panic! Act like all the burning buildings that Natsu accidentally lit on fire was all a part of training for a fire drill!' type of moment.

"I see that you two are getting along fairly well!" Erza exclaimed, happy that these two idiots are finally getting along. "Do you n-"

"Don't worry fellow allies! Ichyia is here to the rescue!" _Na, na, na, na, Batman! _"Now stand back and enjoy the wonderful perfume of moi, Ichyia Vondelay Katobuki!" the orange haired, odd looking, mage announced as he flew through the air (with a rope tied around his waist) shooting the fire distinguish aimlessly everywhere. Coming to a very horrible end to his 'youth' as Titania Erza punched him right smack dab in the gut and sent him flying yelling "Erza-san!" as he drifted off into thin air ending with a sparkle and a "bling!" sound effect after it.

"Don't ruin Gray and Natsu's training time together! They are finally getting along very well so fly off and never come back!" the scarlet haired mage exclaimed after the tiny tiny dot in the sky which is now Ichyia. _'I never knew that we'll actually be grateful to Ichyia for saving us from getting our butts kicked by Titania because of the houses we destroyed...thanks Ichyia, You have lived a great life here, hope you have another great life in heaven.'_ Gray and Natsu thought together while holding their hands in a fist with tears streaming down their cheeks._'..such a manly way to cry...'_ Lucy and somehow Elfman thought at the same time.

_'Why the heck was Ichyia just here!?'_ Jellal wondered in his head. "Well, that was unexpected...Ichyia just came and went..heh heh ...as they say, you come and go whenever you want! Heh heh." Gray tried saying to break Tue silence. Realization struck everyone as Gray said that "Ichyia!? What the heck!?" Everyone in Fairy Tail erupted into chaos after they realized that , indeed, Ichyia was just here and kicked out by Erza. "That was a bit of a late reaction..." Lucy said sweat dropping, wondering what was so shocking about Ichyia barging into Fairy Tail and trying to win Erza away from Jellal. "Honestly, idiots these days...why am **_I_** the one stuck with them?" the blond celestial mage mumbled while shaking her head in defeat.

* * *

"MEN!" Ichyia yelled flying through the air and magically landing in his guild, Blue Pegusus (Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus are now really close allies after the Tenroujimma acident and Blue Pegusus moved their guild closer to Fairy Tail during their days of need much to Erza and Jellal's dismay when she found out the news and much to Ichyia's relief and happiness.

"Ichyia, Ichyia, Ichyia, you tried to go and win Erza again haven't you?" Hibiki chided at his former role model. "Ichyia, you need to realize that Erza loves Jellal and you need to move on...like me and Jenny." Hibiki said beaming with pride that he beat his 'senpai' in the contest of finding a girlfriend. (More like Hibiki's win was already set since the beginning of the bet, because Ichyia winning?! That's just plain...ugh!)

"Men! Well I'm not going to give up yet! Now then, I'll be going in for a second round try for my beloved Erza-san!" Ichyia exclaimed with pride and love towards the said mage.

* * *

"Achoo!" Erza sneezed and shuddered "Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" the scarlet haired knight leaned in closer to her marine haired boyfriend. "No it's not just you Erza," Jellal gently hushed as he stroked her long hair_ 'It's definitely not just you, because i sense hatred from that sneeze and breeze...Ichyia...must be him!' _"Maybe we should go and get you a coat of some sort." Jellal said while getting up.

"N-No...It's Okay..I can do it myself.." Erza stuttered with a burning face running to the coat racket to grab her coat. "She's so cute when she's blushing and shy." the tattooed faced man chuckled lightly as he watched his scarlet haired 'flower' walk off to the coat hangers.

Moments later, The parfum loving mage came crashing into the guild...again.

"Erza-san and others! I, the wonderful parfum Ichyia has failed my first attempt, Hibiki even tried to stop me, but, I'm not giving up for my beloved, wonderful smelling, other half that's meant to be! Erza-san, will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
